


It's a Cold and It's Unhhhh

by FarrahGone



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: I'm Not entirely Sure but I want to say something I was inspired by Trixie and Katya as usual, Other, Trixya-ish, inspired by t and k I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrahGone/pseuds/FarrahGone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's a Cold and It's Unhhhh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anw/gifts).



What did the sun say to the little flower  
She said said I'm here to give you a little kiss  
A touch of wind and a dash of water  
I'll make sure nothing is amiss

Do not thank me, little bud  
Do not thank the water and the wind  
For too much fluids make a mud  
And breezy hours can be unkind 

Much like you, my darling love  
You're working from within  
You're digging through a treasure trove  
Deeper than the skin

I badly want to lend a shoulder  
But I'm just here for a little kiss  
Do not fret, my soldier  
I won't disturb your peace.

y


End file.
